Building Romance
by FanGirlLevy
Summary: Join Gajeel and Levy and the Fairy Tail gang in this new fanfic! working together at a multi billion dollar company, levy and Gajeel become close but when Levy starts dating a client things become complicated
1. chapter 1

Fairy Tail is a multi billion dollar construction, architecture, and party planning company. It employed only the most talented and best workers. The building itself was huge and divided into three departments all connected by the main lobby. On the right was were the construction employees department was. The left held the party planners department. In the middle was were the architectswere. Every employee had his or her own office. The only office currently in use at the moment was the owner's.

Currently it was six in the morning on a Monday and the owner, Makarov Dreyar, was sitting at his desk. The only other employee there was the receptionist, Mirajane Strauss, who was always there early. Makarov groaned as he viewed the three request forms from his top three architects. All three wanted to lead the new job the company received Friday. It was going to be the largest and most expensive project the company has seen in a while and the lead architect would receive one third of the payment as their commission on top of their regular paycheck. He called all three in for a meeting at 8.

Makarov groaned again. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox were the best in the business. However, neither of the three were the one he picked for this project. He knew that all three would be very mad when they found out the news. Especially one certain young man. He looked at the clock again and sighed. They should be here any moment.

A knock sounded at the door a few minutes later.

"Enter!" Makarov called as he sat up straighter in his tall chair.

Three men entered. The first man had uncontrollable spiky pink hair, dark onyx eyes, and was dressed in simple slacks and a regular tee shirt with a scarf around his neck. The second man with slick black hair had on black slacks and a white shirt that was nearly completely unbuttoned. The last man to enter had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His face and arms were covered in piercings. He wore a pair of white cargo pants and a sleeveless black shirt with metal studs around the hem and sleeves.

"Have a seat, boys." Makarov said as he motioned towards the chairs. "I want to discuss the new job with you three."

"Hey, Gramps, tell Ice Princess and Metal Head that you picked me for this job!" The first man, Natsu Dragneel, called out excited.

Before the other two could object, Makarov held up his hand to stop them. "Actually, Natsu, that would be incorrect. You will be leading the project for the Yamada's. The details are in the folder. When I dismiss you, go to Mira for the information."

Natsu's face feel with disappointment. The second man laughed, "Ha! Told you Flame Brain! No way Gramps would put you in charge of something so important!"

"Gray, you will not be leading it either. You will be leading a project in Crocus. Apparently they need a new ice skating rink for their new hockey team."

The third man waited with a smirk on his face. If the stripper and Salamander were leading it that many that he would be. Makarov turned towards him then. "Ah, Gajeel, you will not be leading this project either."

"What!? Gramps, we are the best you have! Who are you putting in charge of this job if it's none of us?" Natsu demanded right as the door opened slowly. A young girl entered with a nervous smile.

"Let me introduce you the to our newest member and the lead architect of this job."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my second fanfic! I really hope you enjoy this!! Let me know your thoughts!!!** **P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

Levy Mcgarden looked up at the huge building that loomed over her. Her stomach fluttered again. It was her first day at her new job. Her first real job (her job at the college library didn't count since that was just fun for her). She's only been out of school for two months and got the job the moment she applied. She had graduated top of her class in both her majors and all her minors.

With a deep breath and look of determination, she pushed the doors opened and walked inside with confidence. The lobby was beautiful. Art decorated the walls and flowers were lined in the windows. Chairs were lined neatly against the walls. People rushed in and out of the elevators. In the middle of the room was a large desk with a group of people around it. Levy walked up to the desk to see what was going on.

The woman behind the desk had long white hair and a brilliant smile on her face. She was handing out files to different people all which headed in a different direction once their file was received. Once she was able to speak to the woman behind the desk, she was already late for her meeting with her new boss. The woman smiled at her warmly.

"Hello, my name is Mirajane! How can we help you? Need an architect? Or a party planned perhaps?"

"Oh, well, Mirajane, my name is Levy Mcgarden and I am here-"

"Oh, Levy! I didn't realize! I completely forgot you were coming today! Mr. Dreyar is expecting you. He said to just come straight to his office once you get here. I'll have someone take you." Mirajane interrupted.

"Oh, no. I know the way! Thank you!"

"Okay! Well, just go on in. He's expecting you!"

Levy began to walk away when Mirajane called out, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Levy!"

xxxxx

Levy took a deep breath as she opened the door with a smile firmly in place. She froze once in the office. Inside the room were three men all standing and another man that was much older and shorter sitting behind the desk. The men look at her suspiciously.

"Let me introduce you the to our newest member and the lead architect of this job." The older man said in a firm voice.

The men narrowed their eyes and stared at her. She gulped and pushed her fear aside. "Hello! I'm Levy Mcgarden! Nice to meet you."

The men continued to stare rudely at her until Makarov cleared his throat. "Manners, children!"

The boys blushed and stepped up one by one. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I will be heading out now, Master." He nodded his head and left.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you, Levy! I got to get going! See ya!"

The last man glared at her. "Name's Gajeel. Best architect in the business. Hey, Gramps, Mira got my job, too?"

"Yes." Gajeel headed for the door before Makarov finished what he was saying. "Gajeel! I'm not done with you yet!"

Gajeel released a sound that sound suspiciously close to a growl when he stopped. He turned around and faced Makarov again. The scowl on his face made him appear scarier than he was.

"This will be Levy's first project. Gray will be in Crocus until his project is done and Natsu will be consumed with his project until it is finished. I expect you to make yourself fully available to her if she should need something. You will be at her beck and call. Do I make myself clear?"

Gajeel's eyes went wide. "You expect me to babysit this shrimp of a girl just 'cause she's a newbie?!"

Levy crossed her arms and glared back at the giant man. "Excuse me, sir! I may be new and this my first job here but I have designed several pieces in this town. The new school that was built recently was my design. The apartment complex that is being built as we speak; also my design. I believe I am completely capable of completing this project all on my own."

Gajeel stood there speechless as Levy turned back to Makarov. "Sir, may I ask what this project is?"

"Of course! The client is requesting a library be designed and built. He wishes to work alongside the lead architect. This library will not only be the biggest in the town but most likely the world. It's going to house over two million books, most of which are ancient books on history and languages. He also requests that it be able to have space to add more books one they have been collected."

Levy had stars in her eyes at the thought of designing such a large library. Her favorite thing in the world was her books. She couldn't wait to get started. Excitedly, she clasped her hands together in front of her mouth to hide the huge grin.

"When can I get started?" Levy asked a little to loudly.

"Gajeel will show you to your new office. The client will be here at one to meet with you to start discussing the design."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. The woman in front of him was very short. She barely came to his bicep. Her wavy light blue hair hung down a little past her shoulders and was pushed out of her face with an orange bandana with little white flowers on it. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt that hugged her backside nicely. Her shirt was a tight orange button down that was tucked tightly into her skirt, revealing her practically flat chest. She wore a pair of black flats and a white belt graced her supple hips. Gajeel smirked 'No chest but nice ass.'


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Levy grinned as she sat at her desk. Her office was bigger than she expected. It was right next to Gajeel's office and was a corner office that overlooked the city. She almost laughed when she thought of how Gajeel reacted to her getting this office.

'What!? I have been requesting that office for three months now! I deserve it, old man!'

Levy rolled her eyes. He was such a baby. She hated men who thought they were better than women and thought they deserved everything. She was not looking forward to working with him.

"Miss Mcgarden was given that office because that is what I chose to do. I'm tired of hearing you, Gray, and Natsu fight over who deserves it more.

After Makarov finished talking, Gajeel made her follow him to her new office grumbling the whole time. Now she was sitting at her desk setting up her company computer and personal laptop. She planned to slowly bring in her personal effects over the course of the coming week. Right now the office looked a little bare but she would change that.

She opened her notebook and began some preliminary sketches for the library to pass the time. Before she realized it, a couple hours had passed and she had several sketches to show the client. Her stomach growled and she looked at her phone to check the time. 11:45. Time for lunch. She stood up and grabbed her purse and phone before heading to the door.

As Levy was about to open it, someone knocked. Levy opened the door to reveal a busty blonde. The blonde smiled at her brightly.

"Hello! I'm Lucy! Mira told me we had a new member so I came to invite you for lunch. We have a company bar in the construction building that we all eat at for lunch. Mira's the cook and she is amazing. Will fix anything you like."

Levy smiled at Lucy's excitement. "Thank you, Lucy, but I passed a cafe on my way here and I am looking forward to trying it out. How about I eat with you later this week?"

"Deal! I would love-"

"Luce! Let's go! I'm starving!" The pink haired man from earlier yelled, interrupting Lucy. Lucy grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, Natsu! See ya, Levy!" Lucy squealed as Natsu grabbed her and ran down the hallway.

Levy laughed and headed for the elevator. She walked out the building and into the sunlight. Sighing peacefully, Levy began walking down the street to the cafe around the corner. She loved to be outside. The sunshine on her face and the wind blowing her hair was the best feeling in the world to her (after the feeling of burying herself in a new book of course!).

The bell jingled when she opened the door to the café and she practically moaned when the smells filled her nose. She loved food nearly as much as she loved books. She looked around for any empty seat and sighed sadly realizing that all the seats were taken. Levy decided to order a meal to go until she spotted a head of long black hair in a booth in the back. She grinned and headed towards him as a waitress began taking his order.

Levy slid in the booth across from him and looked at the waitress. "I would like a menu please. Also, can you bring me a glass of ice water until I decide on what I would like."

The waitress smiled and nodded as she handed Levy a menu before walking away. Levy looked and the menu, humming to herself as she completely ignore the man across from her. Finally deciding what she wanted, she placed the menu down looked up.

Gajeel stared at her with an incredulous look. "What the hell are you doing, Shrimp?"

"Levy," she corrected sweetly. "I passed this place this morning and wanted to try it for lunch. When I got here all the seats were taken. I was going to order to go but I saw you. I really don't want to eat alone in my office."

"I saw Bunnygirl headed to your office. Why didn't you eat with her?"

"Bunny girl? Oh! You mean Lucy. She invited me but like I said, I wanted to eat here. Why aren't you there? Lucy said that everyone eats there for lunch."

"Pfft. Like I want to deal with them on my lunch hour."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, interrupting their conversation.

Levy grinned at her. "Yes! I would like a cheeseburger with everything but mayo, fries, four chicken strips, small order of mashed potatoes and gravy, and a chocolate milkshake."

Gajeel raised his eyebrow at her before turning to the waitress. "Double cheeseburger, mustard and pickles only, loaded baked potatoes and fries."

When the waitress walked away, Gajeel looked at Levy questioningly. "Ya gunna eat all that, shrimp?"

Levy blushed. "I may have a small addiction to food."

"Gihi! Gotta love a girl with an appetite." Gajeel laughed, not realizing what he said. "Think I may have misjudged you."

"Maybe I misjudged you, as well. I thought you were a rude brute but it seems I might be wrong."

"Oh, I am a rude brute. Gihi! I thought you were a prissy know it all."

Levy laughed. "I've been accused of being a know it all many times but never prissy. I didn't mean to come off that way. It's just that I have to act like that sometimes. Especially when people think that they are better than me."

"Oi. I never said I was better than you, Shrimp. Just been doing this a hell of a lot longer. I mean, what are you? Seventeen?"

Levy's cheeks puffed out in irritation. "I will be twenty-two in a month, for your information."

At that moment, the waitress came back with several plates of food. Levy beamed at the delicious food in front of her and began eating her burger. She moaned happily.

Gajeel watched her with fascination. He had never seen a girl eat like the Shrimp was. He grinned and began eating his own burger.

"What about you? How old are you?" She asked before biting into a chicken strip that she had dipped into her mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Gihi! Twenty-seven. At least for another few months."

The next forty-fivs minutes went by with the two of them getting to know a little about each other in between eating their food. Gajeel found out how much of a book worm Levy was when she told him her hobby was books and that she rented a four bedroom house just to turn three rooms into libraries. Levy found out that the piercings Gajeel had were from his teenage years when he was a major rebel and wanted everyone to think he was super scary.

After Levy finished eating, they paid for their food and headed back to their offices. Smiling, Levy thanked Gajeel for eating with her and having a conversation with her. Gajeel shrugged, a light blush on his cheeks as he went in his office and shut the door. Levy giggled to herself softly as she went in her office, leaving her door open. She was anxious to meet her first client.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A knock on her door, called her attention. Levy looked up from her work and noticed a man in her doorway. He smiled and walkes to her desk. All Levy could fo was stare. This man was beyond handsome.

His green eyes seemed to shine and matched his light honey brown hair perfectly. His short hair was combed down in a professional manner except for his bangs that was slightly longer than the rest of his hair and was styled up in spikes. The expression 'fits like a glove' described how his dark grey suit hugged his muscled frame. Every muscle on him was defined, including his square jaw that had some light brown stubble outlining his face. Levy's throat went dry.

When his lips started to move, she realized he was speaking and she shook her head to clear it. Sticking out her hand, she smiled brightly at him.

"I am so sorry, sir! I'm Levy Mcgarden. How can I help you?"

"The name's Isaac Wicker. They told me you are in charge of my library project."

"Wicker? As in the multi-billionaire who discovered and personally translated the secret, ancient language of Zeref?" Levy was astounded and on cloud nine.

Isaac laughed. "Not me personally but my grandfather. Not many people seem to know about that."

"Ancient lanuages and history are something I love. I'm always reading books so I can learn something new. Leading this project is such an honor for me!"

"I'm glad this project is in the hands of someone dedicated to the ancient texts like myself." He smiled down at their still connected hands, "very beautiful hands at that."

Levy blushed and pulled her hand back. "Would you like to get started?"

"Lead the way, Ms. Mcgarden." He waved towards the desk with a smile.

Once they both sat down, Levy pulled out a clip board and a pencil. "Alright, first I want to ask a few questions so I have a better idea of just what you want."

When he nodded she continued. "Okay, first question. Would you prefer a modern look or an older style look?"

"Well, since most of the volumes that the building will house are going to be on ancient history and languages, the older the style, the better."

"Just what i was thinking also. Next, do you have any objections to multiple floors?"

"No."

"Will you want a computer area?"

"Hmm. Since most people that come will mostly be scholars or people interested in learning, I assume computers will be a bit helpful."

"Is there any thing that you especially want designed into the building?"

"Yes. I would like a large lounge. Empty of selves and plug ins. I want the room to be strictly for reading. Also a separate room to house a special selection of history and language dedicated to my grandfather."

Levy wrote everything down and placed her clip board on her desk. "Alright. I will start a few preliminary sketches for you to look at. From there you can choose the best parts of the selections I give you. Of course you can tell me to add or take out anything at any given time. Afterwards we will go from there to create the most beautiful library in this world."

"Sounds perfect. When can I come back to look at the sketches?"

"Friday morning? Around ten."

"That sounds fine. Now, I know most people hire you to do your job and are not very involved in the process. However, I want to be very involved. After you are done with the sketches I would like to be here on a daily basis and work with you personally."

"That is perfectly understandable! I wouldn't have it any other way. This project is important to you and is going to be monumental."

Isaac stood and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Mcgarden. A real pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Wicker, and please, call me Levy."

"Only if you call me Isaac."

"Deal." They smiled at each other. Isaac bowed to her and left. A sigh escaped her mouth as she plopped down in her chair and grinned like an idiot.

"Who was that hunk?" The girl from earlier, Lucy, asked coming into Levy's office.

"My first client."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gajeel walked to his office door only to groan and walk back to his desk. He threw himself into the rolling chair, forcing it back into the wall. He had been doing this for nearly an hour. He wasn't a wuss like Salamander or the stripper so why couldn't he walk next door and ask the shrimp if she wanted to eat lunch with him again? With another groan, he slammed his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"That can't be good for your brain. What has you so frustrated?" A melodic voice asked from the doorway.

Gajeel looked up and saw the shrimp standing near the door in his office. The smirk on her full lips had him wishing they weren't at the office. "What do ya want, Shrimp?"

"It's Levy. I came to ask a question."

"Gihi, thought ya didn't need any help."

"I came to see if you wanted to eat lunch with me again today." Levy rolled her eyes at him. "Guess I'll eat alone."

Gajeel shot out of his chair. He just screwed up his chance. "Hey, Shrimp! I never said I didn't!"

Levy turned around and smiled. Her smile took his breath away and his throat closed up. All he could hear was his beating heart and the blood pumping in his ears. She raised her eyebrow, bringing him out of his trance.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you want to go now? I'm going now."

"Sure. Let's go."

They left the building together and walked to the same place they ate the day before. When they got there, they chose the same booth as before. The waitress came up to them as they took their seats.

"Gimme the usual, Hannah," Gajeel said without looking at the menu.

"You got it, hon." The waitress smiled then looked at Levy. "And for you? Or do you need more time?"

"Give me the grilled Philly cheese steak on toast, a side of fries, and a large coke. Also two pieces of toast on the side." Levy smiled as the waitress walked away. Gajeel was laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Levy asked amused.

"My usual is exactly what you ordered with the exception of the fries. I get onion rings instead."

"Oh, really? That's ironic." Levy laughed. "So, you're on a first name basis with the waitress?"

"We dated," Gajeel said nonchalantly.

Levy looked up at him in question. "What?"

Gajeel laughed out loud. "Just kidding, short stack! I come here every day. She's the usual waitress. Were ya jealous?"

"Of someone, I don't know, dating someone I barely know? Hardly!" Levy laughed.

Gajeel grinned and leaned back in the booth. "I bet you fall in love with me before the end of the month."

Levy's eyes grew wide. "So full of yourself that you think you can get any girl?"

"Not any girl. Just you."

Before the conversation continued, Hannah brought their food. "Here you go! Gajeel, you have yourself a pretty one there. About time you found someone to make you smile!"

"You don't know whatcha talking about woman!"

"Nonsense," Hannah turned to Levy. "He's gruff but definitely a sweetie. He's been coming here for six years. Every day. Always alone. Never once seen him smile at anyone other than my son."

"Yeah. I can see that soft spot. That's what made me _fall in love_ with him, isn't that right, Honey?"

Hannah smiled and walked away. Gajeel glared. "Whatcha do that for? Now she's going to tell everyone we're together."

Levy just laughed and enjoyed her lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By the time Friday arrived, Levy and Gajeel knew basically all there was to know about each other. They had exchanged numbers on Wednesday and have been texting nonstop since. Gajeel found out that Levy's love of books came from being abandoned at the age of three and having no one else but books to keep her company. She grew up in foster homes until she went to college. She had no friends or family in the world.

Levy found out that Gajeel had a sister who worked here named Juvia who was married to Gray. He also told her that their parents passed away recently in a car crash. She found out that he has a soft spot for cats and kids, mostly his niece. They had plans to meet for lunch daily at the diner.

Gajeel's phone buzzed and he snatched it up. _'Just try to read it. You will enjoy it."_

To Shrimp: _'I ain't a nerd. reading ain't my thing"_

To Gajeel (Honey xD) : _'Are you saying I am a nerd? Eragon is a great book and it's about dragons!'_

To Shrimp: _'Dragons? I may give it a shot'_

To Gajeel (Honey xD) : _'Ha! I knew you would! My client should be here any minute. See you at lunch.'_

Gajeel grinned at his phone. He needed to get back to work anyway. Putting his phone in his pocket, Gajeel pulled out the blueprint for the new hospital wing. His client would be there around eleven for it and he needed to add the final details.

XxxxX

Levy smiled at her phone and put it inside her desk. Just as she pulled out her sketches a knock was heard from her door. She looked up and saw Isaac at the door.

He grinned and walked to her desk. "Good morning, Levy."

"Good morning to you as well, Isaac. Have a seat and I will show the sketches. I have four but the fourth one isn't exactly a full sketch. It's two sketches of the room dedicated to your grandfather."

"You sure were busy. Let me see." Isaac pulled his chair up to Levy's desk and looked at the three full sketches. "Can I have a pen, please?"

Levy handed him a pen. He circled the staircase in the second sketch. A check went by the archways in the first sketch. On the third sketch, he drew a heart making Levy giggle. The next hour was spent with him circling or check little details in the three sketches.

"There. I like the full structure of this one," he said pointing to the third sketch. "So maybe we can incorporate these other details that I like into this structure."

"Of course. Would you like to go over the other two sketches now?"

"Hand them over," Isaac said with a smile.

Levy handed him the paper with the two sketches on it. After another hour of him critiquing and circling various different features, he finished. He glanced back at the full sketches and placed an 'X' in the middle of the drawing.

"That is where I want this room."

"Alright! Monday morning we can get started on the combination sketches to see how a better picture of all of this together. You can come at the same time."

"Okay." Isaac stood and looked at his watch. "So, would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Oh, I actually have plans." Levy blushed.

"Lunch with your boyfriend?"

"Uh, no. I don't have a boyfriend. It's a coworker. We have lunch together every day."

"A coworker, huh? I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going to have lunch with me just this once. I know a fantastic little bistro downtown."

"Alright. Just let me text them really quick."

Levy pulled out her phone. She already had a text from Gajeel.

From Gajeel (Honey xD) : _'seen ya still with your client. so I'll meet ya at the diner'_

She bit the inside of her cheek and sent out a text.

To Gajeel (Honey xD) : _'I'm sorry! I'm going to cancel our lunch today! My client asked me to eat lunch with him!! Monday we can have lunch together and it will be my treat!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gajeel growled at his phone as he slammed it down. Rationally, he knew he shouldn't be upset. It wasn't as if they were a couple. If she wants to date her client, then let her. He didn't care. He should have figured that she would be into the pretty boy type. She even laughed and mocked the idea of liking him. The feeling that was taking root in his chest was unpleasant and he wanted nothing more to make it disappear.

Without ordering any lunch, Gajeel left the diner and went back to his office. He had no appetite now. He turned his phone off before burying himself in his new task. Work could always distract him from his problems.

XxxxX

Levy laughed again. "I'm telling the truth. I have bookshelves in every room of my houses! Three of the bedrooms are nothing but mini libraries. Two walls in my living room have bookshelves as well as my room. The kitchen has a shelf but its full of cookbooks. I'm teaching myself to cook."

"I can't cook either. I can't even use the microwave! Last time I tried to heat up leftovers in the middle of the night and blew up the blasted microwave. Luckily for me, I had just dropped something on the other side of the counter and bent to pick it up when the thing exploded! I didn't know metal couldn't go in there. I just assumed the popping was from the food!"

"What? I can at microwave stuff!"

"When you grow up in luxury, cooking is a useless activity to know. Why cook for myself when I can pay someone that's excellent at cooking to do it for me?"

"Learning something new is always fun."

"For some, it could be. Most girls learn basic cooking from their mothers. Was your mother an incompetent cook?"

"I don't know. I don't remember my mother very much."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did she pass away?"

"I'm not sure. Her and my father abandoned me when I was three. From what I heard, our neighbors saw them load everything in a moving van. They assumed my parents took me. Apparently, it was two weeks before I was found by the landlord."

"What? How did a three-year-old survive two weeks alone?"

"I remember very little. I can remember hearing my mother's voice saying that someone would find me soon. I remember a lot of water bottles and cereal boxes."

"That must have been difficult for you. Why did they leave you?"

"I don't think anyone really knows. I asked myself for years but eventually gave up wondering. I'm quite happy with my life."

"That's amazing." Levy agreed and continued to eat.

XxxxX

"Thank you for lunch. I'll see you Monday morning!" Levy waved and headed inside the building. She checked for any messages on her phone and saw none.

'That's strange. He normally texts back by now.' Levy thought to herself as she went to her office.

As she passed by Gajeel's office, she stopped and looked through the glass door. Gajeel was sitting at his desk, one hand in his hair and the other was holding a pencil. She could tell he was frustrated when he broke the pencil with one hand and threw it across the room before sticking both hands in his hair.

She smiled and opened the door. "Hi, Gajeel."

"Get out." He snapped without looking at her.

"What?"

"Get out! I'm busy working. Do you know what that is? Not all of us date our way to the top. Some of us actually use skill."

Levy felt as if she had been slapped. With tears in her eyes, she ran out of his office and left the building. She ran home as the tears slid down her cheeks. Of all the years she grew up alone in the orphanage, she had never been more hurt that right now. Serves her right for liking someone who saw her a child.


	8. Author Note

Attention:

a new chapter is being worked on! I will continue to post after the 1st of the year! things are a bit hectic right now as my family is moving again and i just found out im having a third baby! please stick with me!!


End file.
